


Reach for the Moon

by sottovocexo



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, OTP Feels, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Following the events of Zombies 2, Wyatt is mooning over Addison (pun intended). They take a moonlit stroll and have a talk.
Relationships: Addison/Wyatt (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Reach for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Call to the Wild:  
>  _I feel the vibe when you're close to me_  
>  _And you can feel it too, or hopefully_

Addison was putting books into her locker between classes when she heard a thud beside her. She shut the door and it was Wyatt there, leaned up against the locker, arms folded, grinning at her. 

“Hey,” he said through his fangs.

“Hey yourself,” she said, hugging her books to her chest. She started walking down the hall, Wyatt scurrying beside her. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you were free after school.” He stole a glance at her. “Maybe we could take a moonlit stroll?” He was only bashful for a second, slipping back into his characteristic confidence, his signature smirk.

She shrugged. “I think I’m free.”

“Great.” He grinned, spinning on his heels. “Catch you later.”

\---

They met up at the edge of the woods. Wyatt wasted no time leading her into the Forbidden Forest. 

“So… How was your day?” Wyatt pushed a low branch out of the way, holding it back so Addision could walk underneath. He trailed after her.

She frowned. “You don’t have to pretend to be my friend anymore. I’m not a werewolf.” She stopped walking when she came to a fallen trunk. “That’s why you asked me here, isn’t it? You’re just taking pity on me?”

“Sure, you’re not a wolf.” He took her hand, helped her over the log. “But I still think you’re amazing.”

She looked down and blushed. “Really?”

He looked right into her eyes. “Really.”

“I thought you were only interested in me because you thought I was the Great Alpha,” she said.

He smiled that half-smile. “That’s not why I was interested in you.”

She pinched her lips tight. “So...where is it we're going, anyway?”

“There’s a spot near the den I want to show you,” he said. “Come on." He nodded ahead and placed a hand on her back, leading her forward.

She was a little scared. Not of him--not even a bit. She didn’t believe in the “monster” label. She trusted Wyatt. What she was scared of was how she felt around him.

A clearing opened up after a few more minutes of walking. And there was a waterfall, pristine, the water rushing like a loud roar. The moon hit it exactly right. Like it was sparkling.

Wyatt watched as Addison walked into the clearing, the awe plain on her face, her mouth agape. 

“Wow!” she exclaimed.

“You like it?” he asked, hoping she’d approve.

“It’s amazing…” She spun around. “It’s so crazy. I’ve lived in Seabrook my whole life. I love it more than anywhere in the world. But I had no idea this was all so close to me. That...you were here the whole time.”

He stepped closer, so close she could have reached out and touched him. He looked up at the waterfall. “This is my favorite spot in the woods. I come here when I need some time apart from the pack. When I just need time to think to myself. It’s calming. We’ve had it really hard the past few years. But now...we’re okay. Thanks to you.”

“I’m just glad I could help!”

“Really… I don’t know how to thank you.” He looked at her again. “Being with you feels the same as being here.” He laid a hand on her arm. “Thank you...Addison. For everything.”

She stepped back. They were too close. She was too scared. She liked him too much.

“So what do we do? Now that we’re here?”

He grinned and leaped across the clearing, scaling the rocks. “We climb!”

“Climb?!” she shouted to him.

He howled wildly from the top of the rock. “It’s not so different from being at the top of a pyramid! Come on, cheerleader, show me what you’ve got!”

“Oh, you’re on!”

She chased after him, finding her footholds and climbing the rockface. It wasn't too bad, like the rock-climbing wall at cheer camp. When she made it to the top, out of breath, Wyatt was already behind the waterfall, his howls echoing. It was cooler behind the water. And soothing. The waterfall sprayed them with droplets.

Her toe got caught on a rock and she stumbled forward. Wyatt caught her.

“I didn’t think cheer captains could trip,” he said with a laugh.

She thought of when he caught her at the base of the pyramid. She tried to ignore how he’d made her feel then. Looking into his wild eyes, she couldn’t anymore.

He kissed her.

It was like electricity. He was all energy--swagger and confidence and vitality. She was drawn to him like a wolf to the moon. She may not have been one of his kind, but he was the one for her.


End file.
